sonicwbiifandomcom-20200216-history
The Dream Academy (album)
| Last album = | This album = The Dream Academy (1985) | Next album = Remembrance Days (1987) }} }} The Dream Academy is the debut studio album by English band The Dream Academy, released in November 1985. It was mainly produced by Pink Floyd's David Gilmour and Nick Laird-Clowes. The most notable track from the album is "Life in a Northern Town", which was written as a tribute to Nick Drake.Apprentice to the stars. The Independent, 26 March 1999 It also proved to be their only major chart success, reaching number 7 on the US ''Billboard'' Hot 100 and number 15 in the UK. The follow-up single from the album, "The Love Parade", was not received as well as their debut single, reaching number 36 on the Billboard Hot 100 chart and only number 68 on the UK chart, but still received solid radio airplay. Also of note is the song "The Edge of Forever" which plays in a prominent scene during the John Hughes film, Ferris Bueller's Day Off, resulting in many fans of 1980s films becoming more familiar with the Dream Academy's music. The Dream Academy went on to chart at number twenty on the US ''Billboard'' 200 in the US. Track listing Miscellanea *"This World" was written about Nick's concerns about his friends becoming junkies. *"Life in a Northern Town" and "The Love Parade" have two different video versions. *"The Party" contains parts of "Life in a Northern Town" and "The Edge of Forever" at the end of the song. *Warners released a 4 video compilation from this album, including videos for "Life in a Northern Town" (2nd version), "The Love Parade" (U.S. radio version), "This World" (filmed in New York City), and "Please, Please, Please Let Me Get What I Want". *VH-1 featured the video for the song in an episode of Pop Up Video in 1999. *"Life in a Northern Town" was featured in an episode of King of the Hill when Kahn purchases the "largest trampoline from Buckley's estate." Hank, Bill, Dale, and Boomhauer trick Kahn into letting them repair the trampoline, and Luanne takes to going out to it at night, where she is met by Buckley's Angel. The episode provides closure for Luanne's relationship with Buckley, and while they are jumping at night, "Life in a Northern Town" plays in the background. Personnel The Dream Academy *Gilbert Gabriel - keyboards, vocals *Nick Laird-Clowes - guitars, harmonica, vocals *Kate St. John - piano, tenor saxophone, oboe, cor anglais, accordion, piano-accordion Additional personnel *Gary Barnacle - tenor saxophone *Dave DeFries - trumpet *Peter Buck - guitars *David Gilmour - guitars on "Bound to Be" & "The Party" *Greg Dechert - Hammond organ *Mickey Feat, Pino Palladino, Guy Pratt - bass *Chucho Merchan - double bass *Tony Beard, Bosco DeOliveira, Luís Jardim, Ben Hoffnung, Jake LeMesurier, Dave Mattacks - drums, various percussion References Category:1985 debut albums Category:Albums produced by David Gilmour Category:Blanco y Negro Records albums Category:The Dream Academy albums Category:Warner Bros. Records albums